


Alive

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [18]
Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the Soul of Wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: John & Aeryn, fractures<br/>(Also, works as another one for the Marian & Guy prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



_It's not that she doesn't forgive him every night,_

_  
_

_it's that in the morning all she can give him is 'being alive' now, too._


End file.
